


orange segments

by jongens



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, Gay, M/M, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongens/pseuds/jongens
Summary: cyrus has never given his first kiss and is not allowed to eat orange wedges.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	orange segments

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊

  
  
  
  


it was a quiet day at jefferson middle school. the bell rang to announce recess and the children shot out into the yard.

Cyrus Goodman was not feeling quite animated that day. his two best friends hadn't been to class and probably wouldn't all week.

He grabbed his lunch box and walked over to an empty bench. His tranquility did not last half a second, two students sat next to him.

It was jonah beck and amber kippen, the boy smiled at him with one of his characteristic smiles, the blonde just ignored him to kiss him boyfriend.

I knew jonah, they shared some classes. He was an attractive boy and so kind to everyone. it was inevitable not to feel something towards him.

He sighed, biting his sandwich and trying to push those thoughts away.

Temptation overcame him and he looked at that couple again.

They kissed desperately, it seemed that they had not brought anything edible that day.

The blonde noticed the boy's gaze, looked at him annoyed and then showed him him middle finger.

Cyrus blushed and looked away quickly.

_ "What a shame, I hope this day ends quickly" _

the bell rang and him ran into the music room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊

_ "So you don't know when buffy will be back?" _

Cyrus slowly shook his head as he pulled the lock off his bike.

_ "nope, he told me he had a cold and that he had infected andi when they got together" _

Marty nodded.

_"Great, thanks friend"_ he said and then left.

cyrus greeted him. at least he had made a new friend that day.

he got on his bike and started pedaling home. he didn't live very far but he was going fast.

**_ "What will it feel like to kiss someone? What will it feel like to kiss jonah beck's lips?" _ **

he blushed and closed his eyes. he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not see that he was heading towards a car parked on the street.

when he realized it was too late to react, he only knew that he was already on the asphalt and felt his eyelids become heavy.

🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊

  
  
  
  
  
  


the sound of a piano playing echoed in his mind.

Cyrus slowly opened his eyes, he felt dizzy. the first thing he saw was a plate of oranges on a nightstand.

he settled back slowly, feeling something wet and cold on his forehead.

"It's a rag. Whime am I? Who brought me hime?"

He scanned the room until he found the reason for the music.

"oh boy"

the blond stopped playing the piano and turned to watch him for a few seconds in silence.

"Your bike is broken" he said.

Cyrus made a face. his parents would kill him, well, not really but they would give him a one hour talk for each fathim, in total it would be four hours.

He was already overwhelming just thinking about it.

the othim boy cleared his throat getting him attention. "Are you okay? You can tell it was a big fall"

the younger nodded. "Thanks for helping me and letting me rest, it was very nice of you"

the green-eyed man smiled. "Don't worry, are you sure you're okay? I can call a doctor or your parents"

_ "No! I'm fine, I don't want to be scolded early" _

_ "I understand" _

silence fell on them. Cyrus still felt a bit dizzy but preferred to leave, the environment had become uncomfortable.

_ "I'm sorry if I bothimed you with the piano. My sister is a nuisance and I had to come hime" _

_ "You play pretty well, it wasn't a bothim I'd even say it was a good way to wake up" _

tj smiled at the comment.  _ "Do you think so? My mother is a piano teachim but she never taught me, I only know a few notes" _

_ "I think so. You should tell him that I taught you, you can tell you're good" _

_ "Thanks. Are you from Jefferson Middle School? I think I've seen you" _

_ "Yep, I'm in seventh grade. Are you the basketball captain?" _

the boy nodded with an arrogant smile. __

_ "I am. I am Tj" _

_ "I know. I'm Cyrus" _ he said pointing to himself.

_ "Ok Cyrus, do you want something to eat?" _

_ "it's okay" _

tj put down the piano and went to the kitchen. the black-haired man got up to follow him but as soon as he touched the ground he felt its cold. he looked down and found he was not wearing his slippers.

surely the blond had taken them off and had seen his stockings with pictures of dinosaurs.

he felt him face heat up with embarrassment. he quickly put on his slippers and went to the kitchen.

the older one was cutting oranges and as soon as he saw him he offered him.

_ "oh thanks but oranges and braces don't get along" _

_ "I hadn't realized-" _

_ "Shut up!" _ a blonde girl from the living room yelled at them. she was trying to listen to television but she couldn't even if she was a few inches from him.

him brother imitated her with a rathim high-pitched voice and then put an orange segment in his mouth and go to the living room.

cyrus just chuckled and followed him.

the tallest one threw himself towards the girl, who was amber, cyrus was quite surprised, they didn't know they were brothers.

tj pretended to want to kiss him with the orange in him mouth and amber just pushed him annoyed.

the youngest could not bear the laugh that this scene caused him.

the blonde turned away from his sister and saw how that boy smiled at him with amusement.

_ "seems nice" _

_ "Come on, let's get out of hime" _

Before leaving, the jet looked at the TV screen seeing how two people were kissing.

**_"It must be a joke. Does everything remind me that I didn't have my first kiss? I'm pathetic."_ **

_ "Underdog, come on, let's go!" _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊

  
  


they were walking around the neighborhood calmly and talking about whatever topic came up. tj had shown him how the bike looked and he really had been lucky not to break an arm or both.

_ "do you have a girlfriend?" _

Cyrus felt a bit sorry.  _ "no, and you?" _

_ "Sure, I have three" _

the boy widened his eyes in surprise.

_ "Three? But that's not correct" _

tj downplayed it.  _ "They don't mind sharing. One is from school, anothim is a piano student and the last one lives near my grandparents' house, so we only see each othim on weekends" _

_ "oh, if they agree to that that's fine I guess" _

they were arriving at a children's park, it was empty at that time surely everyone preferred to take a nap.

_ "Sure. Shall we go to the swings? I haven't been going a long time" _

_ "Come on! I do, I like to come when I feel insecure with myself" _

_ "Is that often?" _ he asked as he began to swing.

_ "more than I would like to admit" _

**_"Insecure? What could make him feel that way? Maybe not having a girlfriend, he had gotten uncomfortable when I asked him that"_ **

_ "How many girls have you kissed? _

cyrus almost fell over hearing that, he was having a gay panic at the time.

_ "I think twenty-one or more" _ commented tj.  _ "My first kiss was with a neighbor when we were six years old, I was playing basketball and I accidentally hit him, she started crying like crazy, I asked him what I could do and he kissed me ... it was so uncomfortable and horrible" _

Cyrus would have laughed at the anecdote and at the gestures the blond had made when telling it, but he was too nervous. I hoped it would change the subject.

_ "and you?" _

**_"God! What have I done to you?"_ **

_ "I-I think not so many" _

Tj arched an eyebrow at the stutter.

_ "With any?" _

the youngest felt his face redden and got up from the swings to sit on the slide.

**_"I'm sure if I look in the pathetic dictionary my photo will appear. ByGod_ ** **_! Haven't you made out with anyone?_ **

tj was really surprised. Cyrus was quite attractive and tender, from what little they had said he could tell that he was friendly and pleasant.

walked to the slide.  _ "I'm sorry" _ he was surprised, he was never apologetic but the words flowed.  _ "I didn't want to offend you, it's not a big deal, at any moment you will give your first kiss" _

Cyrus was looking at him flushed and with an expression of not believing him.

_ "Even my sister who is unbearable has kissed with boys, you can too" _

the brunette blushed a little more at the comment. I knew tj was referring to kissing girls but he had said boys.

_ "Even if I was straight, surely the same thing would happen to me. I know that nobody would notice me" _

He sighed wearily, his insecurities attacking him again.

_ "Did you go down the path?" _ the blonde noticed the change in attitude, now he wanted to cheer him up.

Cyrus looked at him curiously and denied.

_ "Well come on! You'll like it" _ She reached out him hand and helped him to his feet.

they began to walk and went into a field. the afternoon was warm and the sky had hints of orange.

tj noticed that the othim boy was walking distractedly seeing everything around him. their hands were quite close, I could bet they weren't just touching by a scant inch.

It seemed strange to him but still he did not move away.

They walked a few more minutes until they came to some kind of unused sewer pipe.

kippen entered and cyrus did the same. they were sitting in a confrontational way.

The black-haired man was somewhat restless, he felt the gaze of the green-eyed man on him.

the place was kind of weird, not exactly romantic but it could work for something like that.

_ "Did you bring your girlfriends here?" _

_ "more than one ... at a time" _

the younger looked at him confused. _ "what does that mean? _

tj laughed.  _ "You never really kissed anyone" _

cyrus frowned and looked away annoyed. they came back to that topic again.

_ "don't worry, it's not that bad" _

the black-haired man nodded. It wasn't a big deal but him friends had already kissed and she was feeling bad that she was the only one who hadn't.

he sighed exhausted.  _ "I'm sure I won't kiss anyone until they take these things out of me" _ he said pointing to him braces.

tj was silent for a few seconds. slowly he brought him hand to the mouth of cyrus and touched those metallic things.

the youngest blushed and smiled shyly at him.

tj felt him heart beat faster when she saw him smile. it was cute.

little by little he approached the jet until he was a few inches from his face. Cyrus also approached, causing their noses to brush and feel the opponent's breath hitting him in the face.

Him heart began to beat exaggeratedly fast and he felt him hands begin to sweat.

Tj brought his hand to the boy's cheek and moved closer to closing that space with his lips.

At first it was just a lip squeeze but slowly he moved them gently so that Cyrus could keep up with him.

Cyrus's lips were so sweet and soft, he wanted to bite them but he restrained himself not to.

**_"How had no one ever kissed him before? His lips are heaven itself"_ **

Cyrus felt that he was nothing to explode with joy, the blonde's lips were thin and with remarkable experience. he felt his thumb gently caress him cheek.

Goodman was the first to walk away, his eyes still closed and he brought his fingers to touch his lips.

**_"It was real. I gave my first kiss!_ ** **_o oh god and it was with tj"_ **

_ "y-you taste orange" _

After that he came out of the sewer pipe and started to leave.

Tj was shocked. he couldn't believe he had done that, he had kissed a boy he barely met that afternoon.

He quickly got to his feet and followed Cyrus, who had walked away pretty quickly. I prefer to keep my distance and he walked a few steps behind the boy.

He saw him kick a stone several times.

_ "Wait, are you going home now?" _

Cyrus stopped and turned to face him.

_ "I ... calm down, I won't tell anyone" _

the youngest was silent. He did not know what to say or do, his emotions were very mixed.

_ "I never had a girlfriend" _ confessed the older.

the brown-eyed man widened his eyes in surprise at the comment.

_ "oh" _

🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊

  
  


_ "Baby, are you sure you're okay?" _

Mrs. Goodman looked at him worriedly as he had him hands on eithim side of the boy's face.

_ "Yes mom, don't worry" _ he said trying to get away from his mother's hands.

tj was moved by the scene.

the woman had thanked him like a million times for taking care of him baby.

he saw that he got into the car and cyrus was approaching him.

_ "I ... thanks for taking care of me" _

_ "You're welcome, thanks to you" _ I didn't know exactly what I was grateful for but I did.

_ "then see you" _

_ "at school, I guess" _

Cyrus nodded unconvinced.

_ "don't tell anyone about what happened" _

the black-haired man quickly denied and then got in the car and left.

He kept looking at tj from the window while the blonde watched the boy and his destroyed bicycle go away.

🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊

_ "Buffy told me he'll be back tomorrow" _ Marty said cheerfully.

Cyrus smiled and put his books away to go out into the courtyard.  _ "I miss her, andi too but he will be back just anothim week" _

_ "I know. Cyrus, don't tell Buffy that I was worried about him" _

the named laughed. _ "Do you think she doesn't know anymore? _

The boy rolled his eyes and hit him playfully on the shoulder. They kept talking until Marty was called by the principal.

Goodman took the opportunity to take out his lunch box and eat something. I was very hungry. he was surprised to open it and find a bag with orange slices inside it.

He felt like a gaze was fixed on him. he looked up and found tj, who was with his basketball buddies, they all had blue divers with the name of the school.

The blond couldn't take his gaze off the brown-eyed boy but he forced himself to do so and continued to feign interest in the group's conversation.

They walked a little more and he turned to see for the last time towards Cyrus, he was surprised when he saw that the boy was still looking at him.

that made him smile and go on his way.

cyrus sighed somewhat discouraged.

He took an orange wedge out of the bag and popped it into his mouth.

him face relaxed and he smiled shyly, remembering him first kiss with tj.

🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊

  
  
  
  



End file.
